Wolf In The Shade
by AnimeFreakGamer365
Summary: Oki based random Okami story off the top of my head. Capcom and Clover Studios own Oki and Settings. Enjoy. Before review please read my profile information. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Father vs. Daughter

"Ah good old freedom", Oki said taking a breath of the flower scented air of Taka Pass. He took on the form of a wolf as the wind blew swiftly through his fur, cooling his skin. "Hm?, what's this," Oki said with piqued interest, "a wolf?..here?" Oki'd finally caught Kima's scent. Since the only wolves he ever spent time with were of his pack, the scent of an unfamiliar wolf interested him. "Smells like...Samickle!", Oki said obvious amounts of disdain seething between his words. "Well I did come here for some fun," Oki thought to himself with a devilish grin creasing his ruff muzzle as he began following the scent of the alleged wolf.

(Meanwhile, somewhere else in Taka Pass)

"Ugh, come on you guys I can walk by myself!," Kima growled furious at the fact that her father wouldn't allow her to go into Taka Pass alone. "No, Kima," the alpha barked at his stubborn daughter, "you will be escorted along Taka Pass by my advisor, Okozu," The mention of that name made Kima burst in complete and utter fury. "What!? Why Okozu!?," she roared back at him," of all the wolves of the pack why the very one you've betrothed me too!?" Yes, Okozu being the strongest of the young members of the pack was Kima's husband-to-be. "Simple, to keep you from meeting any other male wolves and catching feelings for them." Her father said smugly, "and to prevent you from trying to run off." "Whatever," Kima said as Okozu appeared," come on Okozu lets go!" Kima was upset, but she wouldn't dare disobey the pack alpha. "Um, is it ok if I ask what's going on?" Okozu asked a bearing a perplexed facial expression. "No, now lets go." Kima said as she shoved her way pass the large male wolf, a look of anger on her face. "What will I do about her," her father said w look of worry on his face as he watched them sprint away into Taka Pass's valley.

(In Taka Pass's Valley)

"Okozu" Kima said as she looked at him "you can stop acting I know you don't want to marry me, so why do you act like you do?" Okozu a slight look of fear and embarrassment on his face "to please your father, I mean, he is the alpha after all!" He told her with a small chuckle. "Oh" Kima said lowly "well can I go hunt…ALONE." Okozu understood exactly what she meant "Ok" he replied with a wink as Kima sprinted off to a mermaid spring deep in Taka Pass.

(At the Mermaid Spring)

"Finally some peace and quiet" Kima smiled as she reverted to her human form. She untied her hair which fell down the length of her back. It was black but tipped red at the ends. She then unclothed and removed her deer pelt kimono and her necklace tipped with a demon panda's fang given to her by a traveler years ago. She then hopped into the spring, the sun was setting and the feeling of the scene combined with the continuous flow of divine wind made it all the more amazing. She spent an upwards of 30 minutes in the spring until she got out. "Now what" she thought to herself wondering what she could do to avoid having to go home "I got it!, I'll go hunting." She yipped gladly as she wandered further into Taka Pass covered by the night's impending darkness and the sound of intense winds.

(Near the entrance to the City Checkpoint)

As Kima stalked up to some tall grass she saw a large buck oblivious to her very presence. "Slowly…carefully" she thought to herself. She then leapt towards the animal, but before she could react she was knocked unconscious…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Masked Warrior

(Near City Check Point)

Oki'd followed the scent all the way to where the unconscious Kima lie. As he neared the City Checkpoint he heard a small yelp. "Ouch!" Kima yelped as she came to and was still in pain form the blow. When she stood she came face to face with her attacker. A Crow Tengu, he'd cut her with his sword. "You bastard", she growled as she rose up to stand her ground. To her dismay the creature took to the air and prepared for an areal attack. The pain in her back leg made it difficult to protect her self. So she braced herself for the attack which never came. When she opened her eyes she saw a large blue wolf twice her size standing over her. The wolf growled "humph, just like you cowardly demons to attack someone while they're down, and a woman of all people!, you're pathetic!" the wolf roared as his blood boiled with rage. The demon ignored his words and continued with his attack, as he came down on them with his sword the wolf gave a loud roar as the demon stopped in its tracks, dissipating into thin air. "What the" the blue wolf said as he look down at Kima, "what did you just-." "It's a gift", Kima said with a smile. She then reverted to her human form as she struggled to stand, blood dripping from her flesh wound. "By the way, my name's Kima, and you?" she asked the wolf as if nothing had happened. "Its Oki…my name's Oki", the wolf said confused, "Um, are you alright?" He asked as he returned to his human form as well. "Oh, your half human to, are you a part of the Lunar Rune Tribe?" Kima asked. "No, I am part of the Oina tribe; I am one of their warriors." He replied with a smile. "So you must know Samickle?" Kima asked. "Yes, he is our chief." Oki replied "We should get the lead out before more demons appear, are you okay to walk?" "I don't know honestly", Kima said with a small whimper. Oki then took on his wolf form, Get on my back,"he said calmly. "Huh," Kima asked as her cheeks flushed. "You're hurt, I'm not letting you walk with that wound," he said as Kima hopped onto his back, "Now where do you live?" Kima was hesitant to tell him since she didn't want to return home, but not wanting to worry the pack she told him. "In the upper plains of Taka Pass" she said. With that Oki sprinted up the path which leads to the cherry blossom guardian sampling.

(At the Crescent Packs Den}

"Is this the place?" Oki asked. "Yup" Kima said as a frown returned to her face. "You don't seem very happy about this", Oki said as Kima got off of his back and took on her wolf form. "Well, it's just that I've been betrothed…if you know what I mean" Kima said as she walked away and took a seat near a small pond to look at her reflection. "Well why are you upset, aren't you glad?" he asked. "Not if it's someone you don't want to be married to" she said in a low growl. "Besides, someone like me, a ruff and tumble girl, why would any guy want me?", she said in with a frown. "Oh come on, you're not that bad, actually, I think your pretty fun." Oki said with a reassuring smile. "Wow, really, thanks, that's nice to hear.", Kima said trying to sound the least mushy as possible. As the two of the sat by the pond looking at their reflections they failed to notice how close they were. "I'm sure they can't force you to marry him", Oki said suddenly," I mean you should be able to choose your own…um how you say…love I guess." Kima just sat quietly watching the water flow," You're right, but I'd have to leave the pack…" she told him," Its not that I want to stay with my pack mind you…it's just that if I do leave I have nowhere to go." As the wind began getting stronger and colder Kima began to shiver. "Cold huh?", Oki asked as concern slightly lined his words. "A little", Kima said as she shivered. "Well," Oki said as he moved closer to her, he wrapped his large tail around her petite form," warmer?' "Not quite", Kima said as she felt warmth rush to her cheeks, she cuddled herself under Oki's chin," That's better" she said with a smile. "Ahem", Oki coughed knocking Kima out of her trance. "Oh, I'm sorry Oki," she said as she quickly moved away. "It's ok, I wasn't telling you to move away", he said as he looked her in the eyes, and swaggered up to her. "Oh," she said with a smile as she looked up surprised to be looking Oki directly in his crimson eyes. "Then", Oki said as he moved closer to her," To be honest I've never spent time with any other girl, I've never spent time with any other girl as a matter of fact." "Ha-ha, I've never spent time with any guy that much either, they'd all run off after 5 minutes with me since I'm such a daredevil," Kima said with a chuckle. Then as if pulled in by the gravity of the situation, the both moved closer to each other, until they were nose to nose. Kima, being the risk taker she is then kissed Oki without hesitation. Oki was surprised by the situation, but eventually melted into the moment. As Kima pulled away she said" Maybe we both have found who we're looking for." "Maybe," Oki said in a sultry tone as Kima snuggled up to him. "I hate I have to go back, and to him." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's okay," Oki said," Just leave, if you need somewhere to stay come to Kamui, the very first house you see will be mine, and the shortcut there is a gate in Shinshu Field, it's on top of the upper part of the field it's hard to miss", he said as he wrapped his tail around her once again. "I smell her this way!" a deep voice yelled. Oki alerted by the sudden yell jumped to his feet and stood his ground. He took on his offensive posture, ready to fight at any moment he then let out a roar, "Oki!, it's ok its just the alpha", Kima said hoping Oki would calm down and not get off on the wrong foot with her father," My father." At that moment two wolves appeared Okozu was the first to bolt in and snatched Kima by her neck," Ah!, put me down Okozu," she yelled as her flesh wound hit a nearby wall. "Sorry Kima, Alpha's orders," Okozu said as he held her still." "Kima!", Oki yelled as he leapt towards Okozu swiftly knocking him off his feet. "Oki, Leave!" Kima yelled back wanting Oki out of harms way. "No, I'm not leaving you here!", he said as he sprinted to her, but at the last second a large white wolf charged him sending him sliding across the ground as Oki dug his claws into the earth. Immediately Oki leapt in to the air over the large wolf, and grabbed him by his hind leg. He them twisted his head using his fangs to spring the wolf's foot. As the wolf dropped to the ground Oki made a beeline for Kima,"No time to lose!" he roared as he ran to her knocking Okozu off of her and into the nearest wall. Oki wasted nary a second as he grabbed her by the scruff and made a beeline for the mermaid spring," How will this help", Kima asked in full panic," Just something a little sprite showed me", Oki said as he tossed in a small stone and jumped into the water still holding onto Kima. Okozu pursued them hoping to catch them he ran, but they were long gone…


End file.
